Creat a cat dawn,dusk,and thunder
by TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: *closed* this is my creat a cat for the story go to the other dawn,duk, an thunder
1. Chapter 1

**Create a cat**

I know there are a TON of these but since I have an idea for my new fan-fic I decided to make a create a cat so here we are

Blizzardclan

Leader:snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)

Deputy:OPEN

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat apprentice:OPEN

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)all apprentice spots open

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:OPEN

Deputy:OPEN

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat pprentice:OPEN

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots are open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)all apprentice spots are open

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	2. update

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

Oh! and this is the sign up sheet too

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal)

Blizzardclan

Leader:snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)

Apprentice-shimmerpaw

Deputy:OPEN

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat apprentice:OPEN

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:OPEN

Deputy:OPEN

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat pprentice:OPEN

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots are open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)all apprentice spots are open

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	3. update 2

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

Oh! and this is the sign up sheet too

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal):

Blizzardclan

Leader: snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)-main

Apprentice-shimmerpaw-main

Deputy: Icepath is a Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tipped-tail with ice-blue eyes

Medicine cat: jayfur is a Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: silentpaw is a she-cat with brown with gold streaks fur and hazel eyes-main

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes-main

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:OPEN

Deputy: Larkspiritis a she-cat with light brown fur with dark brown paws. Has pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice-Emberpaw-main

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat pprentice:OPEN

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots are open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed):

Emberpaw a Small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt like the smoldering remains of a fire. A white belly and white tips on her paws and a white muzzle. Icy blue eyes.-main

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	4. update 3

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

Oh! and this is the sign up sheet too

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal):

Blizzardclan

Leader: snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)-main

Apprentice-shimmerpaw-main

Deputy: Icepath is a Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tipped-tail with ice-blue eyes

Medicine cat: jayfur is a Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: silentpaw is a she-cat with brown with gold streaks fur and hazel eyes-main

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes-main

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:OPEN

Deputy: Larkspiritis a she-cat with light brown fur with dark brown paws. Has pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice-Emberpaw-main

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat pprentice:OPEN

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)all warrior spots are open

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed):

Emberpaw a Small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt like the smoldering remains of a fire. A white belly and white tips on her paws and a white muzzle. Icy blue eyes.-main

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	5. update 4

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

this is the sign up sheet

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal):

Blizzardclan

Leader: snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)-main

Apprentice-shimmerpaw-main(7 lives left)

Deputy: Icepath is a Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tipped-tail with ice-blue eyes

Medicine cat: jayfur is a Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: silentpaw is a she-cat with brown with gold streaks fur and hazel eyes-main

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Flightpath is a tom that is Grey with white paws with blue eyes

Apprentice-Robinpaw-man

Dreampelt is a she-cat that is Snowy grey with blue eyes

Jumpfoot is a Sleek black tom with jade-colored eyes

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes-main

Robinpaw is a Brown with a reddish belly tom with green eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:Secretstar is a black she-cat with electric green eyes and white tail tip with silver at the top of the tip/mate melonshine(all 9 lives/new leader)

Deputy: Larkspiritis is a she-cat with light brown fur with dark brown paws. Has pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice-Emberpaw-main

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat apprentice:Eclipsepaw is a Silver she-cat with cream colored paws and belly fur with gray speckles with iced blue eyes

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Twistedheart is a Light brown tom with cream underbelly and paws, has dark amber eyes/mate

Cloud is a White tom with black paws and ears with blue eyesapprentice-Wolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

Melonshine is a Golden she-cat with bright green eyes and cream belly fur with amber tail tip and bright lime green eyes/mate secretstar

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed):

Emberpaw is a Small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt like the smoldering remains of a fire. A white belly and white tips on her paws and a white muzzle. With Icy blue eyes.-main

Lynxpaw is a golden she-cat with black freckles and black tufts of fur on her ears like a lynx with amber eyes-main

Coltpaw is a light brown tom with darker brown paws and brownish with amber eyesWolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

Forestlight is a White, ginger and black calico she-cat with bright green eyes

kitsLup to 4 per queen)Wingkit is a white she-kit with black patches

Featherkit is a silver tabby she-cat with big green eyes

Copperkit is a white tom with light ginger patches and a copper colored tail wihth amber eyes

Cloudkit is a white tom with gray patches and blue eyesall have frostlight as mom

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	6. update 5

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

this is the sign up sheet

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal):

Blizzardclan

Leader: snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)-main

Apprentice-shimmerpaw-main(7 lives left)

Deputy: Icepath is a Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tipped-tail with ice-blue eyes

Medicine cat: jayfur is a Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: silentpaw is a she-cat with brown with gold streaks fur and hazel eyes-main

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Flightpath is a tom that is Grey with white paws with blue eyes

Apprentice-Robinpaw-man

Silentstep is a long haired dark grey she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes

Dreampelt is a she-cat that is Snowy grey with blue eyes

Jumpfoot is a Sleek black tom with jade-colored eyes

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes-main

Robinpaw is a Brown with a reddish belly tom with green eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:Secretstar is a black she-cat with electric green eyes and white tail tip with silver at the top of the tip/mate melonshine(all 9 lives/new leader)

Deputy: Larkspiritis is a she-cat with light brown fur with dark brown paws. Has pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice-Emberpaw-main

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat apprentice:Eclipsepaw is a Silver she-cat with cream colored paws and belly fur with gray speckles with iced blue eyes

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Twistedheart is a Light brown tom with cream underbelly and paws, has dark amber eyes/mate

Cloud is a White tom with black paws and ears with blue eyesapprentice-Wolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

Melonshine is a Golden she-cat with bright green eyes and cream belly fur with amber tail tip and bright lime green eyes/mate secretstar

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed):

Emberpaw is a Small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt like the smoldering remains of a fire. A white belly and white tips on her paws and a white muzzle. With Icy blue eyes.-main

Lynxpaw is a golden she-cat with black freckles and black tufts of fur on her ears like a lynx with amber eyes-main

Coltpaw is a light brown tom with darker brown paws and brownish with amber eyesWolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

Forestlight is a White, ginger and black calico she-cat with bright green eyes

kitsLup to 4 per queen)Wingkit is a white she-kit with black patches

Featherkit is a silver tabby she-cat with big green eyes

Copperkit is a white tom with light ginger patches and a copper colored tail wihth amber eyes

Cloudkit is a white tom with gray patches and blue eyesall have frostlight as mom

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	7. quick sorry to 2 reveiwers and fixes

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

this is the sign up sheet

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal):

I'm sorry about that EternalDarkness101and sorry Midnight Fearie but I can't accept everyone but I'll defently add them later to the story

Blizzardclan

Leader: snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)-main

Apprentice-shimmerpaw-main(7 lives left)

Deputy: Icepath is a Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tipped-tail with ice-blue eyes

Medicine cat: jayfur is a Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: silentpaw is a she-cat with brown with gold streaks fur and hazel eyes-main

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Flightpath is a tom that is Grey with white paws with blue eyes

Apprentice-Robinpaw-man

Silentstep is a long haired dark grey she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes

Dreampelt is a she-cat that is Snowy grey with blue eyes

Jumpfoot is a Sleek black tom with jade-colored eyes

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes-main

Robinpaw is a Brown with a reddish belly tom with green eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)all queen spots open

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:Secretstar is a black she-cat with electric green eyes and white tail tip with silver at the top of the tip/sister(sorry) melonshine(all 9 lives/new leader)

Deputy: Larkspiritis is a she-cat with light brown fur with dark brown paws. Has pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice-Emberpaw-main

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat apprentice:Eclipsepaw is a Silver she-cat with cream colored paws and belly fur with gray speckles with iced blue eyes

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Twistedheart is a Light brown tom with cream underbelly and paws, has dark amber eyes/mate

Cloud is a White tom with black paws and ears with blue eyesapprentice-Wolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

Melonshine is a Golden she-cat with bright green eyes and cream belly fur with amber tail tip and bright lime green eyes/sister(again sorry) secretstar

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed):

Emberpaw is a Small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt like the smoldering remains of a fire. A white belly and white tips on her paws and a white muzzle. With Icy blue eyes.-main

Lynxpaw is a golden she-cat with black freckles and black tufts of fur on her ears like a lynx with amber eyes-main

Coltpaw is a light brown tom with darker brown paws and brownish with amber eyesWolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

Forestlight is a White, ginger and black calico she-cat with bright green eyes

kitsLup to 4 per queen)Wingkit is a white she-kit with black patches

Featherkit is a silver tabby she-cat with big green eyes

Copperkit is a white tom with light ginger patches and a copper colored tail wihth amber eyes

Cloudkit is a white tom with gray patches and blue eyesall have frostlight as mom

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	8. update 6

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

this is the sign up sheet

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal):

I'm sorry about that EternalDarkness101and sorry Midnight Fearie but I can't accept everyone but I'll defently add them later to the story

Blizzardclan

Leader: snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)-main

Apprentice-shimmerpaw-main(7 lives left)

Deputy: Icepath is a Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tipped-tail with ice-blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfur is a Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: silentpaw is a she-cat with brown with gold streaks fur and hazel eyes-main

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Flightpath is a tom that is Grey with white paws with blue eyes

Apprentice-Robinpaw-man

Silentstep is a long haired dark grey she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes

Dreampelt is a she-cat that is Snowy grey with blue eyes

Apprentice-Redpaw-main

Jumpfoot is a Sleek black tom with jade-colored eyes

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes-main

Redpaw is a light red tom with white flecks and has handsome dark blue eyes-mIN

Robinpaw is a Brown with a reddish belly tom with green eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Whiteflower is a small white she-cat with dark blue eyes

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:Secretstar is a black she-cat with electric green eyes and white tail tip with silver at the top of the tip/sister melonshine(all 9 lives/new leader)

Deputy: Larkspiritis is a she-cat with light brown fur with dark brown paws. Has pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice-Emberpaw-main

Medicine cat:OPEN

Medicine cat apprentice:Eclipsepaw is a Silver she-cat with cream colored paws and belly fur with gray speckles with iced blue eyes

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Twistedheart is a Light brown tom with cream underbelly and paws, has dark amber eyes

Apprentice-Coltpaw

Cloud is a White tom with black paws and ears with blue eyesapprentice-Wolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyesapprentice-Emberpaw-main

Melonshine is a Golden she-cat with bright green eyes and cream belly fur with amber tail tip and bright lime green eyes/sister secretstar

Apprentice-Lynxpaw

Brightfire is a black she cat(sorry if she is not a she-cat but please don't confuse me) with ginger and white patches, small dark brown dappled pelt, bright amber eyesapprentice-Wolfpaw-main

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed):

Emberpaw is a Small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt like the smoldering remains of a fire. A white belly and white tips on her paws and a white muzzle. With Icy blue eyes.-main

Lynxpaw is a golden she-cat with black freckles and black tufts of fur on her ears like a lynx with amber eyes-main

Coltpaw is a light brown tom with darker brown paws and brownish with amber eyesWolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

Forestlight is a White, ginger and black calico she-cat with bright green eyes

kitsLup to 4 per queen)Wingkit is a white she-kit with black patches

Featherkit is a silver tabby she-cat with big green eyes

Copperkit is a white tom with light ginger patches and a copper colored tail with amber eyes

Cloudkit is a white tom with gray patches and blue eyes-all have frostlight as mom

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


	9. update 7  final

**Create a cat**

Ok here's an up dated list

this is the sign up sheet

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

Other(optinal):

I'm sorry about that EternalDarkness101and sorry Midnight Fearie but I can't accept everyone but I'll defently add them later to the story

Blizzardclan

Leader: snowstar-a white she cat with pale blue eyes(my cat)-main

Apprentice-shimmerpaw-main(7 lives left)

Deputy: Icepath is a Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tipped-tail with ice-blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfur is a Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: silentpaw is a she-cat with brown with gold streaks fur and hazel eyes-main

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Flightpath is a tom that is Grey with white paws with blue eyes

Apprentice-Robinpaw-man

Ferretnose is a brown, lanky tom with a long snout/mate windpetal

Windpetal is a silvery she-cat with light blue eyes/mate Ferretnose

Silentstep is a long haired dark grey she-cat with black paws and dark green eyesIceclaw is a Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and Broad-shouldered

Mate/Cloudfrost.

Cloudfoot is a white tom with gray patches and blue eyes mate/bluefrost apprentice-silverpaw

Dreampelt is a she-cat that is Snowy grey with blue eyes

Apprentice-Redpaw-main

Jumpfoot is a Sleek black tom with jade-colored eyes

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed)

Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat with white paws and has blue eyes-main

Redpaw is a light red tom with white flecks and has handsome dark blue eyes-main

silverpaw is a white she-cat with silver patches and amber eyes

Owlpaw is a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pinepaw is a tall brown tom with amber eyes

Robinpaw is a Brown with a reddish belly tom with green eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Whiteflower is a small white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cloudfrost is a queen who is pale gray-white in color with pale blue eyes She has long hair. Mate/Iceclaw.

Bluefrost is a blue-gray queen with light gray eyes

/mate Cloudfoot

Kits(up two 4 per clan)

All Cloudfrost's kitsWingkit - Tiny pure white she-kit with pale yellow eyesSilverkit - Silver tabby she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes

Fallenkit - White she-kit with gray patches and dark blue eyes

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open

Sunclan

Leader:Secretstar is a black she-cat with electric green eyes and white tail tip with silver at the top of the tip/sister melonshine(all 9 lives/new leader)

Deputy: Larkspiritis is a she-cat with light brown fur with dark brown paws. Has pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice-Emberpaw-main

Medicine cat: Pebbletooth is a gray tom with orange, gold, and black spots around his muzzle

Medicine cat apprentice:Eclipsepaw is a Silver she-cat with cream colored paws and belly fur with gray speckles with iced blue eyes

WarriorsLup to 10 per clan)

Twistedheart is a Light brown tom with cream underbelly and paws, has dark amber eyes

Apprentice-Coltpaw

Cloud is a White tom with black paws and ears with blue eyesapprentice-Emberpaw-main

Dawnspot is a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Lilysong is a white she-cat with light gray spots along with Her paws and the tip of her tail.

Melonshine is a Golden she-cat with bright green eyes and cream belly fur with amber tail tip and bright lime green eyes/sister secretstar

Apprentice-Lynxpaw

Brightfire is a black she cat(sorry if she is not a she-cat but please don't confuse me) with ginger and white patches, small dark brown dappled pelt, bright amber eyesapprentice-Wolfpaw-main

ApprenticesLup to 8 allowed):

Emberpaw is a Small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt like the smoldering remains of a fire. A white belly and white tips on her paws and a white muzzle. With Icy blue eyes.-main

Lynxpaw is a golden she-cat with black freckles and black tufts of fur on her ears like a lynx with amber eyes-main

Coltpaw is a light brown tom with darker brown paws and brownish with amber eyesWolfpaw is a light gray tom with gray-blue eyes

QueensLup to 4 allowed)

Gingerfur is a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and green eyes

Forestlight is a White, ginger and black calico she-cat with bright green eyes

kitsLup to 4 per queen)Wingkit is a white she-kit with black patches

Featherkit is a silver tabby she-cat with big green eyes

Copperkit is a white tom with light ginger patches and a copper colored tail with amber eyes

Cloudkit is a white tom with gray patches and blue eyes-all have frostlight as mom

EldersLup to 5 allowed)all elder spots open


End file.
